This invention relates to a plant guard for a cultivator and more particularly to a plant guard for a cultivator having ground engaging cultivator elements which are mounted on a horizontal, rotating shaft.
As is well known in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in cultivating areas between rows of plants due to the fact that the foliage of the plants extends inwardly a sufficient distance to become entangled in the rotating elements of the cultivator whereby damage is not only done to the foliage of the plants but also the cultivator becomes inoperative until the entangled foliage is removed from the rotating cultivator elements.